rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four Orders of the Infinite Circle
The Four Orders of the Infinite Circle is a Wizards organization based in Kandarin, founded on the style of the first Wizards Tower, with four separate orders. It is based in the old clocktower, and many of the studies are located in the old, now renovated dungeons which have been made fit for research. Each order has a master, the original four master considered the founders of the Four Orders of the Infinite Circle. The Order of the Grey Wizards The order of the grey wizards is currently headed by Master Angwyn the Grey. An elf from Lletya, He recently arrive in Kandarin and became a founding member of the order. Their study in the clocktower dungeon was briefly located alongside the other three, until it was decided the cage in the location made it better suited for other purposes, such as the testing of spells. The grey wizards have since moved their base for the former theifs hideout. Entering the stone circle, the ladder will only appear to grey wizards. The base has since been fixed up, objects appearing as they would normally in game, though with added bookshelves and all repaired, and new floor and walls. Full, off the ground beds replace sleeping bags and a small wall is around them, a small sleeping quarters for the grey wizards. The Grey wizards are currently studying unconventional uses for air magics.Other current members include Diana Dienalo the Grey and Cas the Grey. The Order of the Blue Wizards -Under construction- The Order of the Red Wizards The order of the Red wizards is currently headed by Master Zion the red. Formally headed by Master Dionsius, whom was appointed after competing against other candidates and voted in to his position by the other Masters. Zion was unpleased that the other orders had choosen the Master of the Red order, and usurped the title by having the rest of the Red Order support him. Their study is located behind the Northeast door of the clocktower dungeon, in a large complex of various rooms. Wizards; Master Zion, Head of Red Order Dionsius, Wizard Victoria, Wizard Marlaina, Apprentice to Zion Azuzay, Apprentice to Zion The Order of the Green Wizards The order of the green wizards is currently headed by Master Orad the Green. Their study is located behind the Southwest door of the clocktower dungeon, where the prison cells formerly sat. The Tower The clocktower is where the main studies occur when different orders seek to work togeather. The main room is mostly the same, having a small kitchen area where many of the wizards have tea and work on their studies togeather. A small, ground floor back room used as a workshop for various purposes. Another lesser used library and study is located in the former thiefs hideout bedroom. The main pillar supporting the tower has been reinforced by Varis Grey, and the top floor converted into an open-air stable capable of hosting his dragon, Volbreuler, as well as King Oliver's Storm. Category:Kandarin Category:Magic Category:Organization Category:Historical